


Breakfast For Two

by joufancyhuh, potionsmaster



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Month of Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: In a simple moment, Reese finds his peace.





	Breakfast For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction  
> Day 19: Domestic Bliss
> 
> The full universe has been scrapped but feel free to enjoy this bit from it in the meantime.

Shirtless, spatula in hand; Reese loves this sight the most-Mark in his pajama bottoms as he barks at the dogs, _Gehen Sie aus! Aus!_

Reese smiles from behind his coffee mug as he peers through the sliding glass door, his morning cigarette leaving a veil of smoke for him to hide behind. He observes the scene from his perch, wrapped in Mark’s hoodie to fight off the bitter early November morning air. The grey covering the sky only deepens the vibrancy of this kitchen scene, a swirl of color and warmth that he finds himself wishing to envelope, a snapshot of his family and the love he feels for them.  

The dogs, with their tails between their legs, stumble to the edge of the kitchen tile in defeat. The smell of sizzling bacon drifts out from a crack in the door, Reese’s stomach rumbling in response. Reese takes one last drag before heading back inside, ashing the cigarette in the tray on the railing.

He presses a menthol-soaked kiss into Mark’s cheek as he wraps the arm not holding coffee around his waist. He digs his chin into the older man’s shoulder as he watches him scramble the eggs in the pan.

“Had I known you wanted smoke flavor, I would have gotten a different kind of bacon…” Mark says, amused as he lifts an eyebrow and smirks at the pan he’s concentrating on.  

“Who says I do?”

“My hoodie. Though menthol-flavored bacon doesn’t sound all that appealing...you want me to put it in the wash later?”

The eggs get placed on a plate, taking a spot next to the toast.  Reese kisses his cheek again and laughs at the good-natured grimace that always follows without fail. “Naw.  I like it just the way it is.”

They both know he means more than just the hoodie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Potions for swooping in and saving this fic.


End file.
